


Staying up all night

by Akoniah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It's sorta christmas, Just let Michael sleep, Late night sad, M/M, Myan - Freeform, fluff but not really, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoniah/pseuds/Akoniah
Summary: Just a test sorta thing, nothing seriousI don't know if I like writing or not





	Staying up all night

Michael was so past being impatient. Every minute seemed to drag on for at least twelve more, and every glance at the clock proved little progress. The house was mostly dark, saved only by the slight glow of the television. The machine wasn't something of high quality - rather the old sort that you could find in your neighbors garage due to sentiment. He was thankful for it regardless.

He eyed the coffee pot, wondering if he should brave waiting up longer. He should have been back two hours ago. He thought to himself. He heard the hum of a vehicle pulling up into the driveway and he rushed to the window, peering out. Whoever it was was already backing out again, clearly turning around. He sighed and leaned on the windowsill, staring out at the cloudless night. The ground was covered only by a thin layer of snow, which carried the footprints of travelers from just up the street, lit just barely by a streetlamp. The only sound that could be heard now was the quite laugh-track pulsing from the living room. He sighed and glanced back at the box.

I really should just sleep. Even if he gets home soon, he'll probably just want to sleep as well. He impulsively sulked his way over to the couch. He'll wake me if he wants to talk. He sat down and struggled for the remote. He probably won't wake me though. He gave up and settled against the armrest, observing the smiles and cheer flowing from the screen, which were rapidly vanishing, caused only by his fading ability to keep his eyes open. He won't wake me up. 

\--

The door's lock clicked open as a rush of winter air escaped into the house. Ryan opened his mouth to call out for Michael and abruptly shut it upon noticing the dark house. His shoulders fell, realizing how likely it was Michael was asleep, and not just enjoying the darkened room. He stepped further in and shut the door, tossing his keys on the nearby ledge. It was always cluttered with objects that were set on it in a sudden wave of motivation, to later be ignored. He only hoped he'd be able to find his keys later. He pressed on towards the living room, with a small box tucked under his right arm. He glanced around for any sight of life to find a advertisement buzzing out of the TV, shouting praises of some cleaning product they honestly should try but could never be bothered enough. He removed the box from it's hiding spot and set it down on the table. He knew he'd spent too much time trying to find an open store. Why didn't he just use google?

He shuffled over to the couch, careful to make as little noise as possible. His fears were confirmed, seeing as Michael had fallen asleep, his left arm draped over the armrest. Ryan reached out and brushed Michael's hair back, and called him quietly. "Michael?" His eyes blinked open, looking up groggily at the man looming over him. "Took you long 'nough." He muttered, shifting his position to make room for Ryan, who sighed and sat down next to him.

Ryan began to apologize before Michael silenced him by leaning into his side and assuring him that whatever reason he had, could wait until tomorrow. Before Ryan could even start to argue Michael was fast asleep, the only sounds remaining coming from that old television.


End file.
